The description herein relates generally to information handling systems (“IHSs”) and more particularly to an IHS that supplies power to a memory expansion board.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (“IHS”). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS typically includes at least one memory device. Various example types of a memory device include single in-line memory modules (“SIMMs”) and double in-line memory modules (“DIMMs”). Fully-buffered DIMM (“FB-DIMM”) is an example of DIMMs. FB-DIMM is capable of providing an IHS with a larger memory capacity. For example, a FB-DIMM memory controller having 4 channels are capable of supporting up to 16 FB-DIMMS.
In some implementations, the FB-DIMMS are coupled to a memory controller via an expansion board (e.g., a riser card). With conventional techniques, for example, supplying power via a power dongle, supplying power to such memory expansion board is less efficient.
What is needed is a method and an IHS for supplying power to a memory expansion board, without the disadvantages discussed above.